icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jean-François Bérubé
| birth_place = Repentigny, Quebec, Canada | height_ft = 6 | height_in = 1 | weight_lb = 177 | position = Goaltender | catches = Left | league = NHL | team = Philadelphia Flyers | prospect_team = | prospect_league = AHL | former_teams = New York Islanders Chicago Blackhawks | draft = 95th overall | draft_year = 2009 | draft_team = Los Angeles Kings | career_start = 2010 | career_end = }} Jean-François "J-F" Bérubé (born July 13, 1991) is a Canadian professional ice hockey goaltender who is currently playing under contract to the Philadelphia Flyers of the National Hockey League (NHL). He was selected by the Los Angeles Kings in the fourth round (95th overall) of the 2009 NHL Entry Draft. Playing career Amateur As a youth, Bérubé played in the 2004 Quebec International Pee-Wee Hockey Tournament with a minor ice hockey team from the Mille-Îles area of Laval, Quebec. Prior to turning professional, Bérubé played major junior hockey in the Quebec Major Junior Hockey League with the Montreal Junior Hockey Club. Professional On May 24, 2011, the Los Angeles Kings signed Bérubé to a three-year, entry-level contract. He played for the Kings' AHL affiliate, the Manchester Monarchs, as their starting goaltender. On October 6, 2015, he was waived by the Kings due to Jhonas Enroth being chosen as the Kings' back-up for the season. On October 6, 2015, the New York Islanders claimed Bérubé off waivers. On October 10, 2015, Berube made his NHL debut against the Chicago Blackhawks, stopping 30 of 34 shots as the Islanders lost 4–1. Bérubé opened the 2016–17 season with the Islanders, behind Jaroslav Halák and Thomas Greiss; the Islanders waived Halak in December 2016, making Berube the Islanders full-time backup. After only posting only 3 wins in 14 games, Halak was later recalled. As an impending group VI free agent after his two-year stint with the Islanders, Bérubé was selected by the Vegas Golden Knights in the 2017 NHL Expansion Draft on June 21, 2017. His selection was based upon a trade between the clubs' in which the Islanders sent a first-round pick in 2017, second-round pick in 2019, prospect Jake Bischoff and the contract of long term injured player, Mikhail Grabovski. On July 1, Berube signed a two-year free agent contract with the Chicago Blackhawks, worth a total of $1.5 million. Bérubé started the season in the American Hockey League with the Rockford Ice Hogs, where he posted a 7–8 record with a 2.37 GAA. He was recalled to Chicago on February 15, 2018, and made his debut on February 23 in a 3−1 win over the San Jose Sharks. Bérubé finished the season with 3–6–1 record in 10 starts for the Blackhawks, with a 3.78 GAA and .894 save percentage. On June 27, 2018, Berube was traded by the Blackhawks to the Columbus Blue Jackets in exchange for Jordan Schroeder. On July 1, 2019, Berube left the Blue Jackets as a free agent to sign a one-year, two-way contract with the Philadelphia Flyers. Career statistics Awards and honours References External links * Category:Born in 1991 Category:Bridgeport Sound Tigers players Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Cleveland Monsters players Category:Los Angeles Kings draft picks Category:Manchester Monarchs (AHL) players Category:Montreal Junior Hockey Club players Category:New York Islanders players Category:Ontario Reign (ECHL) players Category:Rockford IceHogs (AHL) players